


The Good Angel

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Castiel, Deepthroating, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Almost 400 words of pure dark filth. Please don’t read if you don’t want to.This is written for @spnkinkbingo and I crossed out my “humiliation” square.





	The Good Angel

Cas stared into the room with a blank expression. He was naked. There was no trench coat in sight where he could hide his boner but he didn’t need to, he wanted his Master to see.

“Who’s bitch are you, Cas?” Dean growled low next to Cas’ ear and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Yours. Always yours, Master.” Cas said, licking his lips when he saw Dean walking around to stand before him. His cock stood erect, a droplet of pre cum sitting on the tip and Cas started to lick his lips.

“Yes you are. Kneel down and take it, bitch!” Dean commanded, his fingers lost in Cas’ hair, yanking the angel down and pulled him against his dick, rubbing it in his face.

“You’re going to suck me off real good, bitch. Open your mouth. Tongue out.”

Castiel did what he was told, closing his eyes and indulge himself on the taste of Dean’s cock.

“Good boy.” Dean purred, while he worked his hips against Cas’ mouth, slowly at first. “You’re my bitch and from now on, when we’re together, you won’t have a name. You’re just my bitch. You’ll be having my cock inside of you every time I feel like it. If we’re out on a case, you’ll wear a plug. You’ll feel full all the time. Either full of my cock or full of my cum.” Each sentence was said in between thrusts.

Dean picked up pace, his fingers digging deep into Cas’ scalp, yaking his head towards his dick, making Cas gag. Cas could feel Dean’s pubic hair rough against his cheeks while he had trouble breathing.

“Yes, bitch. Choke on my cock.” Dean smirked as he pulled out of Cas’ mouth, making the angel look up at him, tears in his eyes. The break was not long. Dean soon started to thrust against Cas’ mouth again, harder than before.

“Whenever I sleep, you’ll come lie next to me, bitch. My cock will be inside of you all the time. You’ll keep it wet and warm for me, you hear me?” Dean looked down as he yanked Cas’ head to and fro. “Look at me, bitch!” Cas did and as he looked up, Dean could see that Cas said yes with his eyes. That angel looked so fucking good with a mouth full of his cock.


End file.
